The boy saw a comet
by LittleQueenBk
Summary: Fanfiction Bigbang Kpop Amy a obtenu le job de ses rêves en Corée du sud. Mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore c'est qu'elle va travailler pour le boysband le plus connu du pays: les Bigbang. Romance et trahisons sont au programme.
1. Chapter 1

France, Mercredi 18 septembre, 19h00

[Vous avez un nouveau message]

Amy attrappa son portable posé à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

\- Tiens... ? Encore un message pour mon anniversaire.. ? Pourtant je n'attends plus rien...

Elle alla dans sa messagerie et ouvrit le message.

De :Samchon (oncle)

Annyeong beauté ! Saeng-il chukahamnida !

Dit, j'ai appris que tu cherchais du boulot...

J'ai un job a te proposer si tu veux.

Rappelle moi, biz.

-Mon dieu... tonton me propose un travail en corée du sud... attends... c'est le rêve de ma vie ! Il l'a deviné ?

Amy se décida à rappeller son oncle afin d'avoir de plus amples détails sur cette promesse de job de rêve.

[tuuuut Tuuut tuuuut]

«Yeoboseyo? ...

Samchon ! C'est moi Amy ! Tu m'a dit de te rappeler.

Ah oui ! J'ai besoin de toi, il me manque une personne dans l'équipe, c'est la catastrophe, plus personne ne veut ce travail... j'ai cru me souvenir que tu a toujours voulu être coiffeuse.

C'est vrai ! Mais attends... TU M'OFFRES UN JOB ?

Hé hé oui ! Mais attention hein, il faut que tu sois à 100% motivée ! Ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours...

Nan mais tu plaisante là ! Je vais partir à Séoul ! Je commence quand ?

Justement... Il faudrait que tu partes le plus vite possible, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide et en plus avec le décalage horaire il va te falloir au moins un bon week-end pour récupérer ton manque de sommeil. En fait j'ai pris ton billet pour... après demain.

QUOI.. ? Déjà... Je suppose que j'ai pas trop le choix ?

Exactement !

Mais attends un peu tonton... pourquoi personne ne veux prendre le travail ?

C'est un peu compliqué princesse... disons que les personnes à qui appartiennent les cheveux que tu vas couper sont un peu compliquées.

Je vois. Et bien tu as bien fais de m'appeler ! J'espere etre à la hauteur de ces cheveux !

[...]

*Ohlala ! J'en reviens pas j'en reviens pas ! ouaaaiiiiiiiii ! Calme toi CALME TOI ! Pfiiiouuu... Alors j'ai 2 jours pour préparer mes affaires et passer dire au revoir à mes parents, ça va le faire... enfin j'espère.*

Amy soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle avait deux jours tout juste avant de changer de vie.

[Aéroport d' Incheon, 2 jours après]

\- Enfin arrivée a Séoul ! Mais pouah, je déteste prendre l'avion j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Mais bon je suis là, et pas question de repartir de si-tôt !

Amy était tellement excitée à l'idée de revenir à Séoul, sa ville natale qu'elle avait totalement oubliée les simples formalités telles que se trouver un logement. Elle appela un taxi en sortant de l'aéroport et donna l'adresse que son oncle lui avait fournit au chauffeur. Le taxi la déposa au pied d'un imposant bâtiment haut de plusieurs étages. Amy leva la tête pour se rendre compte de la hauteur, puis avança d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée, bagages en mains.

\- Aller... ça va bien se passer hein, pas la peine de flipper comme une poule mouillée, ils vont pas de manger ! Fighting !

En fait, Amy était morte de trouille, elle ne connaissait personne et cela faisait près de 2 ans qu'elle n'avais pas revu son oncle. Elle passa avec beaucoup de mal les portes tournantes et atterrit dans le hall d'entrée. La secrétaire la stoppa et lui demanda en quoi elle pouvait lui être utile.

\- J'ai un rendez vous avec le directeur... Je m'appelle Amy, Park Hemmy Na...

La secrétaire lui indiqua comment arriver au bureau du boss. En montant les escaliers, son sac lui échappa des mains.

-Ah zut ! Quelle merde !

À ce moment là elle entendit une voix lui répondre d'un air offusqué :

-Pardon ?

Elle se retourna surprise :

-Oups ! Pardon je suis désolée, je...

Elle reconnu le jeune homme en face d'elle. Grand, blond, avec une bouille de bébé et une voix d'ange, Daesung !

Le jeune homme lui proposa de l'aider à porter ses affaires. Elle lui donna sa valise et continua de monter.

Il demanda :

\- C'est bizarre, je ne t'ai jamais vue ici avant... tu es nouvelle ?

\- Oui... euh non ! En fait je sais pas... Je viens voir le directeur.

\- Avec toute ta garde robe ? Tu compte faire quoi la bas ?

\- ... euh...

\- Haha je plaisante hein ! Voila, c'est ici on est arrivés, tiens je te rends ta valise !

\- Merci

\- De rien ! J'espère qu'on se recroisera bientôt !

\- Ah.. euh... Oui ! De même pour moi, ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Daesung rigola avant de partir en lui faisant un signe de la main. Après le départ du jeune homme, Amy était toujours plantée au même endroit.

Le cerveau d'AMy cogitait.

* OH MY GOD ! Daesung ? Je suis bête je suis bête !Daesung... BigBang ? YG ? QUOI ? La vache ! C'était donc pour ça que tonton ne m'a jamais dit ou il travaillait... Wow, il fait pas les choses a moitié ! *

Amy souriait interieurement, rien ne pouvait se passer mieux qu'en ce moment même. Elle allait travailler pour son groupe de musique préféré ! Que demander de mieux ? Elle se ressaisit un instant puis frappa à la porte du bureau.

Quelq'un lui demanda d'entrer. Amy ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec son oncle, qui n'est d'autre que le mystérieux directeur de la YG !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Elle n'en revenait pas, YG...LA YG ?

\- Bah ça alors, si je m'attendais pas à ça !

\- Bonjour Amy ! Comment tu vas ? Tu comprends, je pouvais pas crier sur tous les toits que j'étais le patron de la YG...

\- Mais quand même ! Tu nous a rien dis a nous ! Papa et maman sont au courant ?

\- Pour qui me prends tu ? Bien sur qu'ils sont au courant, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux, mais plutôt pour toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui, réfléchi. Si tout le monde apprenait que ton oncle est le PDG d'une des meilleures maisons de disque de Corée du Sud tu n'aurais plus de vie sociale.

( meilleure maison de disque de Corée ? pfff et les chevilles ça va!?)

\- Amy !

\- Hein ?

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Oui Oui !

\- Donc je disais qu'à partir de maintenant tu est la nouvelle chef de l'équipe coiffure des BigBang.

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien entendu Amy...

\- Coiffeuse... En chef ?

\- C'est simple, tu vas devoir gérer l'équipe de coiffure et t'occuper des cheveux de tout le groupe pendant les concerts, shootings, interview... ect ect.

\- Wow ! Je vais coiffer G Dragon ?! Ses cheveux sont une légende à eux seuls !

Son oncle se mit à rigoler.

\- Et bien je crois que tu es partante non ?

\- Et comment ? Oui !

\- Bien ! Et au fait, une dernière chose, ne dis à personne que tu es ma nièce, c'est compris ?

\- OK Boss !

\- Et prends cette enveloppe là sur la table.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- De l'argent et les clés de ton nouvel appartement.

\- Tonton... Tu m'a acheté un appart ?

\- Considère le comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire !

\- Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !

En sortant du bureau, Amy se sentait légère comme une plume, prête à s'envoler et réaliser son rêve ! Arrivée dehors elle appela un taxi pour rentrer chez elle, et s'installer dans son nouveau chez-soi. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle s' aperçu que son appart était en plein Gangnam !

Elle entra timidement à l'intérieur de l'appartement et en resta ébahit.

*Omo...C'est la même déco que dans City Hunter ! Magnifique ! *

Amy fit le tour des nombreuses piéces et déballa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle rangea le tout et alla dans la cuisine ce chercher un verre d'eau. Elle y trouva un mot qui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle soit à la YG le lendemain matin pour 8h.

8H ? C'est trop tôt !

Amy se mit à pleurer de fatigue, et décida d'aller se coucher de bonne heure.

Le lendemain son réveil sonna à 7h, mais le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, de se préparer et de partir elle était déjà en retard.

Pendant ce temps la à la YG, les cinq membre des Bigbang attendaient dans le bureau de leur patron. Le danseur, Taeyang prit la parole en premier, suivi de près par TOP le rappeur, ainsi que Gdragon le leader, Daesung le chanteur et Seungri le plus jeune du groupe.

TaeYang : YG, pourquoi tu nous as dit de venir ici ?

TOP : Dire que j'aurais pu faire la grasse matinée moi !

Seungri : Hey ! Ne te plaint pas, moi je n'ai pas réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de mes courbatures !

YG : Arrêtez vos caprices les garçons ! C'est pas bientôt fini ?

GD : Grave, la ferme le maknae !

SR :... ?

DS : Pffff...

GD : Quoi ?

DS : Non non rien !

GD : Je préfère !

TY : Alors, on attends quoi au juste ?

YG : On attends QUI

Tous : Qui ?

YG : Votre nouvelle coiffeuse.

Tous : Quoi ?

SR : C'est une fille ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle est grande ? Elle est belle ? Elle...

TOP : Seungri la ferme ! J'essaye de dormir la !

SR : Grrmbl...

YG : Ah ! La voilà qui arrive enfin !

Tout le monde se tourna vers la pauvre Amy qui venait d'arriver. Les 5 membres purent voir débouler une grande brune ayx yeux bleus, portant un simple legging noir, une chemise blanche à laçet avec par dessus une veste blazer noire qui s'accordait parfaitement à ses hauts talons noir satinés. Les 5 jeunes hommes ne dirent un mot pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Gdragon laissa s'échapper un petit : wow.

Seul Daesung reprit la parole.

DS : Hey ! Mais je vous ai déjà vue quelque part !

Les autres le regardérent curieux.

DS: Mais si ! Hier dans les escaliers.

Le boss les regarda tour à tour, avant de présenter la nouvelle arrivante.

YG : Bon je vois... Alors je vous présente Park Hemmy Na...

A: Appelez moi juste Amy s'il vous plait !

GD se rapprocha d'Amy.

GD : Enchanté ! Moi c'est JiYong, mais tu peux m'appeler oppa.

A: Si ça ne vous dérange pas on va rester sur JiYong d'accord ?

GD la regarda l'air visiblement déçu.

\- Si tu veux...

Tour à tour les membres se présentèrent à Amy.

DS : Salut ! J'étais sur qu'on allait se revoir !

A: Quelle bonne surprise, le gars des escaliers !

YG : Bon finit les blablas ! Alors passons au programme. Les BigBang partirons en tournée mondiale dans 3 jours. Amy tu va les accompagner.

Amy regarda son oncle d'un air surpris.

A: Quoi ? Deja ? Donc c'est moi qui s'occupe des coiffures c'est ça ?

SR : Bein oui c'est pour ça que t'es la non ?

TY : Ta gueule Seungri hey !

SR : Quooiiii ?

TOP : Laisse tomber! Chut !

SR : Pfffff

YG : Je veux faire un essai pour voir ce que tu vaut.

Amy lança un regard supliant à son oncle pour ne pas avoir à faire cette démonstration en public.

YG : Amy ! Va coiffer Taeyang !

A: Je suis pas sure qu'il soit vraiment conscient de ce qu'il à dit...

TY : Si si je t'assure ! Aller, fais pas ta timide ! Je ne vais pas te manger !

Amy soupira, et demanda au jeune homme de se préparer. Au bout de 15 minutes, Taeyang revint complétement transformé. Tous regardérent avec stupéfaction le nouveau Taeyang devant eux.

SR : OMO !

TOP : Oh...

SR : Je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Omo cette fille est hyper douée !

Amy se mit à rougir légérement. A ce moment la GD sorti une phrase pour le moins bizarre que l'oncle d'Amy ne manqua pas de retenir.

-Une fille qui sait aussi bien s'occuper des cheveux je l'épouse direct !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre2 :

YG : QUOI ?

Tout le monde arrêta de parler et se tourna vers YG. GD sentit qu'il avait fait une gaffe et essaya de se rattraper.

GD : C'est juste une blague hein... Je le pensait pas sincèrement, c'était juste pour l'encourager..

A: C'était gentil de ta part GD... Mais essaye de trouver autre chose la prochaine fois. Et de toute façon je suis déjà prise, désolé !

Daesung paru triste à cette nouvelle.

DS : Ah bon... T'a un copain ? Tu m'a rien dit...

A: Hey ! Ça fait même pas 2 jours qu'on se connaît et tu veux déjà tout savoir de moi ?

TOP : Je pense que c'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire..

TY : Ah bon ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

SR : Bah c'est évident

GD : Non Non Non ! C'est pas évident du tout ! Aller hop ! On dégage de la ! Aller les mecs on retourne s'entraîner, il faut encore répéter la chorégraphie ! Seungri, tu est toujours trop en avance ! TOP, on dirait que tu as un balais dans le cul ! Daesung ! Arrête de papoter et concentre toi plus à l'avenir ! Taeyang ! C'était bien mais applique toi plus ! Désolé YG... On doit retourner s'entraîner.

Sur ce, les BigBang quittèrent la salle et Amy se tourna vers son oncle.

YG: Amy...

A: Oui ?

YG : S'il te plais, promet moi une chose...

A: Quoi ?

YG : Que tu seras prudente et que tu ne feras pas de bêtises

A: Comment ça ?

YG : Tu sais... Quand une jolie fille comme toi passe ses journées avec des hommes comme eux... Il peut arriver parfois qu'ils aient un certain comportement avec toi, et qu'ils...

A: STOP ! Pas la peine de continuer, j'ai compris ! Ne pas mélanger vie privé et travail c'est ça ?

YG: Oui. C'est pour ton bien, les idoles n'en font souvent qu'à leur tête.

A: Ne t'inquiète pas tonton, je vais faire attention promis.

YG : C'est bien de t'entendre dire ça. Aller, vas faire un tour des locaux, je vais demander à Chaelin de te faire visiter.

A: Cl ? Super j'ai hate de voir ça !

10 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa. La porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme élégante, qui abordait un large sourire.

Cl : Bonjour, vous vouliez me voir patron ?

YG : Je te présente Amy, la nouvelle chef de l'équipe coiffure.

Cl : Oh ! Enchanté !

Cl alla vers Amy et la serra dans ses bras.

Cl : Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! Je t'adore déjà ! Je sens qu'on va être de très bonnes amies !

YG : Tu peux lui faire visiter ?

Cl : Avec grand plaisir ! Let's go !

Cl amena Amy près des studios d'enregistrement et des salles de danse au 1er étage.

Cl : Dit, tu peut m'appeler Unnie mais si tu préfère Cl tu choisis !

A: Merci Cl euh Unnie !

Cl : Bah oui c'est normal, je crois que tu es plus jeune que moi non ?

A: Je crois oui...

Cl : Bien ! Alors là c'est le studio principal, c'est là que nous enregistrons les pistes finales pour nos albums. Là il y a les toilettes...

A: ...

Cl : Suis moi ! Je vais te montrer un truc ! Cette partie là est réservée aux membre de plus de 7 ans d'ancienneté, du coup on y a pas accès mais c'est pas la première fois que je viens en douce ici.

Elles arrivèrent au bout du couloir, face à la grande salle de danse. À travers les grandes baies vitrées, Amy pu apercevoir les BigBang effectuant leur nouvelle chorégraphie. GD était dégoulinant de sueur, son t shirt lui collait à la peau. Amy ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un petit gloussement. Les voir en plein effort, c'est une toute autre image du boyband le plus connu de Corée qu'elle vit là. Daesung enleva son t shirt trempé, suivi par Taeyang.

A: Omo !

Cl : Omo... T'a vu ?

A: ou..oui !

Amy détourna sa tête pour ne pas que Cl la voit rouge comme une tomate, avant de croiser son regard et d'exploser de rire.

Omo... C'est pas possible d'être si beau, je rêve ? Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Ohlala...Oh ! TOP est vachement musclé en vrai ! J'AI VU TOP TORSE NU ! GD a les cheveux tout plats ! Tiens... il est passé où Seungri ? *

A ce moment là les deux jeunes femmes sentirent une présence derriére elles. Elles se retournérent vivement avant de se trouver nez à nez avec Seungri.

SR : Qu'est ce que vous faites là vous deux ?

A: Euh... en fait...

Cl : Oppa ! Euh... Comment tu va ?

SR : Bien, mais t'essaye pas d'éviter ma question là ?

Cl : Euh... On visite... !

SR : Vous visitez... Vous n'êtes pas plutôt en train de bien vous rincer l'œil là ?

A: Ça va pas la tête ! Tu nous prends pour qui ?

SR : Excusez moi mesdemoiselles les voyeuses !

Cl : QUOI ? Voyeuses ? Tu vas voir tu vas prendre cher !

A: Bon on va y aller hein !

SR : C'est ça ! Déguerpissez avant que j'appelle les vigiles bande de petites filles indiscrétes !

Les filles partirent en pouffant de rire. Une fois calmées elles allèrent en direction de la cafétéria prendre un café et manger un morceau.

A: Ils sont parfaits...

Cl : Ahh... ça tu l'a dit !

A: Oups ! T'a entendu ?

Cl : Haha oui oui ! Mais t'inquiète pas, on est tous aveuglés par leur charisme.

A: Est ce que par hasard tu sais si Taeyang a une petite copine... ?

Cl : Je ne sais pas... Peut être, peut être pas. En fait il ne parle jamais de sa vie privée, pas à moi en tout cas. Tu devrais demander à GD. C'est son meilleur ami.

A: Tu me vois aller demander à « The Kwon Ji Yong » si son meilleur ami est en couple ?

Cl : Bah oui !

A: Impossible !

Cl : Et pourquoi ?

A: Déjà il a l'air un peu bizarre... et puis finallement c'est assez privé comme question. En plus on est loin d'être assez proche pour que je lui pose une question de ce genre...

Cl : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te rapprocher de GD ?


	4. Chapter 4

Cl : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour te rapprocher de GD ?

A: Très drôle ! Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai une chance de devenir proche de lui ? Je suis sure qu'il ne connaît même pas mon nom !

À ce moment la, GD arriva en courant et s'arrêta essoufflé à hauteur d'Amy.

A:...

GD : Amy !

A: Euh... oui

GD : J'ai oublié de te dire tout a l'heure, demain soir j'organise une petite fête à l'appartement des Bigbang, ça te dis de venir ?

Cl fit un discret clin d'œil à Amy. Amy se senti legerement rougir, mais elle accepta sans se trahir.

GD : Super ! Cl, tu viens aussi ?

Cl : Compte sur moi !

GD : Génial ! À demain alors !

GD repartit le sourire aux lèvres. Amy, un peu hébétée pensait à 36000 choses à la fois.

Cl : […] Amy... Amy ! Tu m'entends ?

A: Pardon oui !

Cl : Tu vois ! Il se souvient parfaitement de ton nom !

A: C'est super.. mais Unnie !

Cl sourit en entendant Amy l'appeler de la sorte.

Cl : Oui ?

A: C'est la galère ! Je n'ai rien à me mettre, je n'ai pas pris mes robes de soirées avec moi en venant à Séoul...

Cl : T'inquiète pas. Cool ! Comme ça on ira faire du shopping ensemble demain ! J'ai rien de prévu sur mon planning. Tu va voir, on va bien s'amuser !

Après une après midi bien chargée, c'est a dire une dizaine de têtes à coiffer, Amy rentra chez elle. A peine rentrée qu'elle se jeta sur son canapé. YG lui avait donné le lendemain en jour de congé, elle irait faire du shopping avec Cl, et le soir elle se rendrait à la soirée chez les BigBang.

Le lendemain elle fit la grasse matinée, prit une bonne douche bien chaude et se prépara à sortir. Elle pris au passage l'argent que son oncle lui avait donné et appela un taxi.

Cl lui avait donné rendez vous dans un petit café tranquille.

Amy mit du temps à le trouver. Elle arriva un peu en retard mais CL l'attendait toujours assise devant un café. Quand elle vit Amy arriver, elle fit un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main. Amy se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à cote d'elle.

A: Salut !

Cl : Hellow ! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ? Tu as une mine affreuse... désolé de te le dire comme ça. Tu as du mal avec le décalage horaire non ?

A: En fait ça va...

Cl : I heures de décalage entre la France et la Corée du Sud je crois, ça fait beaucoup !

A: En fait il y en a 8

Cl : Wow ! Tu tiens bien le coup quand même, pas étonnant que tu sois crevée !

A: Haha oui, du coup j'ai pas de problèmes pour m'endormir le soir !

Elles continuèrent de papoter toutes les deux pendant environ une quinzaine de minutes, mais Cl rappela à Amy la raison de leur présence ici.

Cl : C'est pas qu'on a énormément de choses à faire mais il faudrait peut être qu'on se bouge, on a du boulot !

A: Oui tu as raison, aller hop ! Motivée motivée...

Cl paya pour elles deux, ce qu'Amy ne manqua pas de remarquer et remercia plusieurs fois sa Unnie. Grâce à la popularité de Cl, elles purent aller dans de nombreux magasins de luxe, et elles n'eurent même pas à payer. Amy s'arrêta quelques instants devant la vitrine d'un petit magasin puis entra.

A: Unnie, qu'est ce que tu pense de cette robe là ?

Cl : Oh oui oui oui ! Elle est magnifique ! C'est totalement au goût de GD !

A: Unnie !

Cl : Quoi ! C'est sortit tout seul... Franchement, vous avez les mêmes goûts !

A: Franchement arrètes avec ça c'est pas cool.

Cl : Oh faut avoir de l'humour dans la vie !

La robe qu' Amy avait entre ses mains était simple, noire, assez courte avec un décolleté et des manches en dentelle. Sage mais sexy, un petit coté ange mais aussi tentatrice. Elle conviendrait parfaitement pour ce genre de soirée.

Après avoir finit tous leurs achats, Cl amena Amy dans l'appart des 2ne1 pour se préparer. Quand Amy découvrir l'endroit elle lança un nouveau «Omo ! »

Cl : Haha tu ne sait dire que ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

A: C'est trop beau !

Cl : Hihi c'est moi qui fait la déco ici !

A: Dit tu pourrais pas venir décorer mon appart un de ses jours.. ?

Cl : Pas de problème ! 408.000.000 ₩

A: Quoi ? Euh... Je vais attendre un peu alors !

Cl : Haha je rigole ! C'est gratuit pour mes amis, je ne fais jamais payer j'aime faire ça, ça m'amuse.

A: Pfffiou, Tu m'as bien eu j'ai eu peur !

Cl : Helloooooo ! Ya quelqu'un ?

?: Oui ! Et j'essaye de me dormir !

Cl : A cette heure ? Viens j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter !

?: C'est quiii ?

Cl : Je te présente Amy, la nouvelle coiffeuse en chef de la YG !

?: Oh enchanté ! Moi c'est Minzy ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Cl : On viens se préparer pour la soirée de GD, Amy doit être splendide pour se rapprocher de...

A: Unnie ! Stop ! Pas la peine de tout balancer !

Minzy explosa de rire.

M: Oh tu sais Unnie n'a pas de tact, et c'est une grosse boulette !

Cl : Hey ça va toi !

M: Tu ne peut pas le nier !

A : Euh... Je vais aller me changer

Cl : Oui ! Bouges pas j'arrive !

Les filles s'habillèrent et Cl aida Amy pour ses cheveux. Elle lui fit un chignon mais Amy déclara qu'elle préférait avoir ses cheveux détachés. Cl lui ondula juste les cheveux. Le résultat était magnifique, Amy avait les cheveux naturellement blonds/ dorés. Légèrement ondulés Amy était époustouflante.

Cl lui rajouta une petite touche de maquillage discret. Cl en resta bouche bée.

Cl : Woooowwww... Tu es splendide, t'es une vraie bombe ! Tu va faire un malheur ce soir !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Cl : Encore 2 secondes ! Amy mets ce collier et ses bagues, voilà tes bracelets !

A: Non merci, c'est pas trop mon truc

Cl : Pas de problème ! Finiiiit ! C'est bon on est prêtes !

M: Vous en avez mit du temps !

Cl : C'était nécessaire

M: Omo Amy ! T'es trop canon !

A: (rougissant) C'est Unnie qui a fait tout le travail !

Cl : Fait pas ta modeste ! C'est toi qui est belle à la base. Je t'ai juste mis en valeur !

M: Bon, on y va ? Bom et Dara sont déjà là bas...

Cl : Let's go !

Les filles arrivèrent à l'appartement des BigBang vers 21h. Seungri ouvrit la porte.

SR : Cl ! Minzy ! Vous êtes encore en retard !

M: Désolé Oppa, on devait s'occuper d'Amy

SR :...

Minzy s'écarta pour que Seungri puisse voir Amy.

A: Salut...

En voyant Amy, Seungri ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, elle était comme une déesse arrivant dans ses bras. Elle était belle, très belle.

SR : (Glurps...) Euh Amy ! Content de te revoir !

A:... Si tu le dit

M: On peut entrer ? C'est pas que j'aime pas regarder votre porte d'entrée mais on va pas rester dehors toute la soirée non ?

SR : Entrez entrez !

Minzy entra en première et Amy ferma la marche. Dans le salon, Bom et Dara parlaient avec Daesung, Top et Taeyang mangeaient et Gd semblait bouder tout seul dans un fauteuil. Lorsque Amy fit son entrée, tout le monde arrêta son occupation. Amy regarda Taeyang, leurs yeux se croisèrent pendant un instant. GD releva sa tête, et se précipita sur elle.

GD : Tu es venue !


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

GD se précipita vers elle.

GD : Tu es venue !

Daesung accouru et poussa GD pour être le premier face à Amy.

DS : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

A: Un coca s'il te plaît...

DS : Ah, tu ne bois pas ?

A: J'évite... C'est pas très beau a voir quand je suis bourrée il vaux mieux ne pas tenter le diable comme on dit.

GD : Pousses toi Daesung !

Daesung abandonna Amy avec regret et partit chercher un verre. Minzi et Cl rejoignirent Bom et Dara. La soirée passait, Daesung et GD étaient toujours collés à Amy. Elle n'en pouvait plus, ce qu'elle voulait elle, c'était avoir une occasion de parler un moment seule avec Taeyang. Pas avoir deux zigotos qui lui collent aux baskets. A un moment, les pots de colle s'éloignèrent. Amy souffla un peu et Taeyang en profita pour accoster la jeune femme.

TY : Tu t'ennuies pas trop ?

Amy sursauta en entendant la voix de Taeyang. Elle était étonnée, il lui parle ? À elle ? Elle s'efforça de répondre le plus calmement possible afin de cacher son anxiété.

-Non non ça va. Enfin libre !

TY : Ah oui, GD et Daesung te collent un peu non ?

A: Héhé légèrement...

TY : Leur en veux pas, ils sont pas méchants, et après tout tu n'es qu'un nouveau joujou pour eux. Ne t'en fais pas, ils te laisseront bientôt tranquille !

Amy resta bouche bée. Un nouveau joujou? Et puis quoi encore, pour qui il se prend lui? Taeyang lui déclare ouvertement qu'elle n'est qu'un amusement pour eux c'est impensable voyons... Mais inconsciemment des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

TY : Ca va ?

A: OUI CA VA !

Amy courut s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Une fois seule, elle se mit à pleurer, un torrent de larmes sortit. Elle avait mal, comme si il ne restait plus une goutte d'eau en elle, plus une goutte de la personne qu'elle idolâtrait.

-Okey, ma pauvre, tu es si naïve et susceptible ! Mais quand même...

Elle resta là, à pleurer, et le temps défila.

[Toc Toc]

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

?: Amy ? C'est toi ? Amy ! T'es là ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais la personne continua de frapper. Amy avait du mal à reconnaître cette voix. Au bout d'un moment elle finit par se décider à sortir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec GD.

Il resta bouche bée en voyant la pauvre jeune femme effondrée sur la cuvette des toilettes. GD voyait les larmes couler sur le visage d'Amy, sans réfléchir il la prit dans ses bras. Amy le repoussa, mais GD était plus fort qu 'elle, elle se laissa bercer. Que c'était bon d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, se sentir un peu aimé... d'un coup sa famille lui manquait. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment sans bouger, puis GD rompit l'étreinte.

GD : Ca va mieux ?

A: Oui merci, t'étais pas obligé de faire ça...

GD : C'est pas grave, je peut te demander ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

A: JE préfère pas...

GD : Comme tu veux !

A: Je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant

GD : Je te ramène si tu veux ?

A: C'est gentil merci

Ils s'éclipsèrent tout les deux discrètement de l'appart.

Amy monta dans la voiture de GD. Personne ne parla durant le trajet et Amy finit par s'endormir.

GD : Amy ! On est arrivés!

Amy ne se réveilla pas. GD soupira et détacha sa ceinture ainsi que celle d'Amy. Il la regarda dormir un moment.

[ pensées de GD]

Elle dort ? Elle devait être vraiment crevée, mais je me demande vraiment ce qui à pu ce passer tout à l'heure, elle n'avais pas l'air mal en arrivant pourtant ? Je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est encore une farce de Seungri ou de Taeyang !

Doucement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Amy, lui caressa la joue, effleura ses lèvres, se pencha, et y déposa un léger baiser.

J'espère que tu pourras m'aimer un jour...

GD ne voulait pas la réveiller. Il coupa le moteur, ce qui éteignit le chauffage, et prit des couvertures sur la banquette arrière. Il inclina ensuite le fauteuil d'Amy et le sien. Ils s'endormirent tout les deux emmitouflés dans des couvertures.

Amy ne se réveilla qu'au petit matin à cause du froid. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle vit le jeune homme encore en train de dormir.

[ pensées d'Amy]

Mais qu'est ce que je fous là... ?

Finalement elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Amy vit un bras passer juste devant son nez, GD venait de se réveiller et il s'étirait.

GD : Ouuuaaaahh ! Pas trop mal dormi ?

A: Ca va... mais tu m'expliques pourquoi je ne suis pas chez moi dans mon lit ?

GD : Hier soir je t'ai ramené chez toi, tu dormais dans la voiture et impossible de te réveiller ! Crois moi j'ai essayé ! Du coup j'ai pris des couvertures et on est restés là..

A: Et euh... Il ne s'est rien passé ?

GD feint de ne rien savoir mais se mit à rougir légèrement.

GD : Passé de quoi ? Bein non je sais pas...

A: Okey non rien !

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Puis le ventre de GD émit un bruit très étrange.

A: T'a faim ?

GD : Non non c'est bon !

Le ventre de GD se mit à faire de plus en plus de bruit.

GD : Euh.. tout compte fait je devrais peut être manger un truc...

A: Viens chez moi, je t'offre le petit déjeuné !

GD : Tu es sure ?

A: Mais oui ! J'ai fait les courses avant-hier mon frigo est plein, viens !

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine. Amy sortit le jus d'orange, les croissants, les pains au chocolat et la confiture.

A: J'ai des restes de France

GD : Oh ! J'ai jamais mangé de petit déjeuné français !

A: C'est vrai ? *Amy fit une petite révérence* C'est un honneur pour moi d'être la première personne avec laquelle vous mangez des croissants mon cher !

GD repensa au premier baiser également qu'il avait eu dans une voiture.

\- … haha

Ils prirent leur temps pour manger en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi. A un moment, GD regarda son portable, et vit avec surprise les 34 appels manqués de ses amis. Il rappela Seungri immédiatement.

[Tut Tut Tut]

SR : Hyung ! T'es où m**** !? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

GD : Calme toi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

SR : Ce qui se passe ? T'a disparu ! Depuis hier soir personne t'a vue et t'a pas donné de nouvelles !

GD : Euh.. j'ai passé la nuit dehors...

SR : Où ? Où ?

GD : Dans ma voiture

SR : …

GD :...

SR : Et Amy ?

GD : Quoi Amy ?

SR : Elle est où ?

GD : Avec moi pourquoi ?

SR : Omo hyung ! Qu'est ce que t'a encore fait ? Vous avez dormis tout les deux dans ta voiture ?

GD : Bah oui...

SR : QUOI ?

GD : calme toi, C'EST PAS CE QUE TU PENSES !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 et fin :

A ce moment là Amy se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A: Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

GD : Euh.. C'est à dire.. Non rien en fait ! Bon c'est pas tout mais il faut que je rentre moi, j'ai eu maknae au téléphone et à parement ils s'inquiètent tous de savoir où on est...

A: Ah oui mince, on a prévenu personne !

GD : Monte dans la voiture

A: Non merci c'est bon je vais prendre le métro, ça va me dégourdir les jambes !

GD : Fait comme tu veux, j'y vais, à tout !

A: Bye !

Dans sa voiture, GD appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur. C'était débile, il le savait, pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il était littéralement attiré par Amy, dés l'instant où il l'a vue. Une sorte de coup de foudre, l'amour au premier regard. Il traça sa route.

A cette heure-ci, Amy était sûrement coincée dans le métro, c'était le grand rush matinal. Ce qui laissa le temps à GD de rentrer tranquillement.

Quand il arriva à l'appart, il vit avec surprise que le reste du groupe et les 2ne1 faisaient les 100 pas à travers de la pièce principale, tous morts d'inquiétude.

GD : Wow, qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Quelqu'un est mort ici ?

Bom s'avança vers GD, et se mit à le frapper.

Bom : Mais ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est ce qui ta pris de nous faire un coup pareil ? Disparaître comme ça ! En plein milieu de la nuit en plus ! Quand on s'est aperçut que tu n'étais plus là on a essayés de te joindre, mais ton portable était éteins !

DS : Et où est Amy ? Où elle est ? Elle est pas avec toi ?!

GD : Qui ?...

DS : Ne fais pas l'andouille ! Dit moi où elle est !

GD : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Pourquoi veux tu que je sache où elle est, je n'avais aucune raison d'être avec elle...

SR : Si, vous avez passée la nuit ensemble.

C'était la phrase à ne pas dire, Seungri le savait, il était allé trop loin.

SR : Ou pas...

TOP : Attends, il a … QUOI ?

Cl : JiYong Oppa...

GD : Eh ! On se calme ! Je l'ai juste ramenée chez elle parce qu'elle était pas bien c'est tout !

TY : Comment ça ?

GD : Oh... disons qu'une CERTAINE personne lui a fait du mal.

Taeyang se senti visé.

TY : Dit, Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

GD : Oh... Disons que cette CERTAINE personne c'est toi je présume non ?

TY : Répètes un peu ça !

GD : Tu as parfaitement entendu ! Hier soir toi ou Seungri vous avez dit un truc à Amy qui ne lui a pas plu, ça l'a terriblement vexée, et je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

DS : Donc tu l'as juste ramenée ?

GD : Oui

DS : Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue me voir moi ?!

TOP : T'a pas de voiture toi !

DS:Ah oui...

SR : Tsss ! Débile !

DS : Rooh ça va vous tous !

On frappa à la porte, Daesung alla ouvrir, c'était Amy.

DS :... Amy ! T'étais passée où bon-sang !

A: Salut Dae ! Bah j'étais chez moi pourquoi ? JiYong ne t'a pas expliqué ?

SR : Depuis quand tu l'appelles « JiYong » ?

A: Depuis maintenant

TOP : On étaient inquiets pour toi...

A: C'est vrai ? C'est vraiment gentil !

Quand tout le monde fut réunis Cl s'approcha d'Amy.

Cl : Il faut que tu nous explique

A: Expliquer quoi ?

Cl : Écoutes, je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir... Tu veux nous en parler ?

Amy ne savais pas quoi répondre, elle inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

-Hier Taeyang a fait une remarque que je n'ai pas supporté, donc on peut dire que je me suis lâchée et j'ai voulu rentrer chez moi au plus vite, c'est la que GD a proposé gentiment de me ramener et j'ai accepté.

GD s'approcha d'elle.

Amy: Laisse moi parler...

Depuis le début je dois dire que je vous ai tous trouvés cool, genre je vous adore tous, mais on m'a fait la remarque comme quoi j'étais juste une distraction, un nouveau jouet pour vous. Je n'ai pas supporté...

Cl la regarda effarée.

Cl : Mais tu m'étonnes ! C'est qui cette personne qui ose parler en notre nom ? Je te signale que moi je t'adore ! Il est hors de question que je te considère comme un jouet ! Tu es mon amie compris ?

Amy sourit à cette déclaration d'amitié sincère. Taeyang se senti mal, finalement Amy n'était pas comme ses prédécesseurs, ils l'aimaient tous, il s'était trompé et avait peur d'avoir commis une grosse erreur.

Âpres cette déclaration ouverte, GD se tourna vers Daesung et lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'avancer vers Amy.

Il lui pris la main et déclara :

Hier soir on était ensemble, et alors ? C'est une personne magnifique, drôle et intelligente, je ne vois pas de raison qui me force à regretter de l'avoir ramenée chez elle. Je vais me lancer, et si quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire qu'il le dise maintenant.

Taeyang se fit tout petit derrière ses amis.

Amy, s'adressa discrètement à GD :

-Quoi ?

GD : Fait moi confiance.

Sur ce, il se plaça devant elle, pris sa nuque entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Amy en fut surprise mais étonnamment elle aimait ça.

GD : Je n'ai eu que cette envie en tête depuis le premier instant où je t'ai rencontré, accepte de sortir avec moi je t'en prie.

La jeune femme regarda Taeyang et contempla avec bonheur sa tête décomposée. Tous ses sentiments s'étaient envolés, elle n'avait plus rien qui la rattachait à lui. Daesung n'attendait que la réponse d'Amy, espérant un non magistral pour avoir une chance de la récupérer.

Amy regarda GD droit dans les yeux, et se dit qu'elle avait devant elle un homme bon, charmant et avec un grand cœur. Peut être était il l'homme qui lui fallait après tout..

Elle ne prononça qu'un mot.

Oui.


End file.
